Paw Prints On My Heart
by fullmetaldragon
Summary: Wolves.Man.for over 200 years wolves have not been seen by man.But they live in hidding among us. sometimes human aren't what they seem to be.18 year old Rikua finds that dealing with wolves is not just a thing of the past
1. A Summary

This is _fullmetaldragon_ here to give you a brief summary and preview of my new WOLF'S RAIN fan fiction.-

"_**Paw Prints On My Heart"**_

So without further ado here we go!

One girl her whole world lost, four wolves searching for an unreachable paradise, and a Noble who seems to have nothing more to live for than ruin both their lives. This story starts out with Rikua, a 17 year old girl who lives a stray in the big city trying desperately to move on and forget the past. But when a red eyed girl that smells of flowers crosses her path Rikua's world gets turned around, but for worse or better? Now the girl tells Rikua to come with them to a place called "paradise" but when she agrees she finds that she has bitten of more than she can chew...because it seems that the four men with her are wolves! To return to a life of painful memories or start a new journey with creatures thought to be dead over 200 years ago, those are her choices.

The story takes place after Darcia's keep is destroyed and right before the Indian village, my story follows as closely with the anime as possible only with my new character to change some events. I know that the first few chapters have almost nothing to do with the anime but please bear with me because it all has a meaning in the end. So now that you have taken the time to read my summary I will now present to you a preview of- "Paw Prints On My Heart."- enjoy!

……_the whole group turned on their heals and motioned for her to follow. Any other time and she would have never followed them but this girl somehow made Rikua feel different or more the same, which one she knew not._

_They traveled farther and farther outside the normal city. With each step she became more and more anxious._** What are they going to do to me? For that matter where are they taking me?**_ Then they stopped outside a run down looking home. No other buildings were near it, and no other forms of human life seemed to have been to this place in many years. Even the roof had hole among the many other problems._

_Once inside, the boys all relaxed and the tension in their bodies lessoned, all accept the one known as Kiba._

"_Well now that we are away from the crowd we can talk better.oh by the way I'm Toboe, I forgot to mention that when we first met." Said the young one sitting down next to Hige and smiling brightly._

_Tsume shot him a quick glare before turning to you. "don't let this runt fool you with false smile, 'cause we don't trust you as far as we can throw you."_

"_Tsume! Try not to be mean to people we you first meet them or they'll have a bad attitude towards you and besides as time grows she probably wont like you anyways!" laughed Hige. And Tsume glared back._

_Rikua had enough and said breaking their fighting "Can someone please tell me who the hell you guys are and why you have brought me here!"_

_They all looked at you and the girl Cheza smiled. "This one wants you to come with us. This one believes that you do not know who you truly are and wishes to help you discover yourself." She said in a soft heavenly voice._

"_But you haven't answered my question!."_

"_And you haven't answered our……"said the boy from the shadows. He hadn't seemed to be listening to what anyone was saying but now he spoke. With intense eyes he walked towards her and she felt even smaller._

"_w-what did you ask?"_

" _why are you in this city, alone with no one to guide you? Can you not feel that no moonlight hits in the city or that the flowers are moving away?"_

"_what are you talking about? I have lived here for a good time and never have I felt anything, for that matter not even in my old home did I 'feel the flowers or the moon' so lay off!" she said boldly losing her fear._

_Everyone looked at her oddly, like she had a misshapen face or something. But not Kiba, he was studding her intensely.Then Hige blurted out,_

"_What kind off wolf are you!" _

_Rikua stared at them wide eyed and afraid._ **W-what the hell! Are these guys crazy! Wolves haven't been seen in over 200 years! No! I pushed all talk of them out of my life! I don't want to hear it!**_ Shaking her head she backed up slowly " wolves what do you mean wolves?... don't speak of those things to me………I …I can't go back to believing. I can't!"..._

_thats the end! if you wnat more be sure to read the restof my story! reviews if you like it and if you dont are great! hope to hear from you soon! FULLMEATL DRAGON_


	2. To Find the Truth

This is _Fullmetaldragon,_ here to thank you for taking the time to read my fan fic.

Oh and this is also the **disclaimer**- I don't own WOLF'S RAIN! But Rikua is my character, she wishes me to remind everyone that. So now that I completed that we can start! Without further ado here is chapter one.

**Chapter 1- To Find the Truth **

Everything has an ending…..just as everything has to start. Sometimes this cycle will repeat, or stop all together. Once a times ends another beings ….the same with people…and wolves. New beginning is born from the seeds of loss. For wolves to find their humanity humans must step aside, sacrifices must be made…………

Rikua had heard that before, almost 2 years ago, by the only man she trusted. Her farther. But never again would she hear his voice, because he was dead. As a matter of fact that was the last thing he said to her, when he lay dieing at her feet telling her what she never wanted to hear, what she never wanted to admit. That was almost 2 years ago…when she was 16.

Now she is alone. She has no one, and wants no one. The only thing Rikua desires is to: live and forget. It will be that way until she herself reaches her own death…..or perhaps the two words he said with his last breath will come true. _Find Paradise._

* * *

She watched the hard, cold city streets as she slowly walked to her low paying job. Not that she could buy anything with the money she got from doing others dirty work, but it paid the bills and that's all.

Cold rain lightly pored on this day, which was turning out to be dreary anyways, and it matched Rikua's mood.

The crowds of people in the streets lessoned away from the cold rain. The winter rains always shoved people inside. But not her….she liked the rain….it never bothered her before.

"Tell me only what the rain knows….let it wash away the lies…."she slowly sang the song her farther would tell her when she was little. Her voice was low and in a cold tone most of the time but when she sung it was heavenly. Besides she never sung anymore…..

Then a sudden shock came to her…it reached her nose….and pained her heart. It was like the strong smell of flowers. Not a flower she had ever seen, something different, something a thousand times better.

She jerked her head from side to side looking, searching, for this smell. Her wild long black hair twisting as she turned. The need to find this smell became intense, driving her mad.

_Where is it... there's nothing here……no flowers have been in this city and never will be, but……_

It grew stronger. Closer. And Rikua ran forward to find it.

_I had no idea I could smell this good……….or maybe I am going insane?_

She stopped and stared forward. There a girl stood watching her. Dressed in a red/violet jacket with matching boots, the girl faced Rikua, alone with no one else around.

_Her……she is where the smell is coming from I know it. Are her eyes red?_

The rain stopped. All sounds stopped.

"This one has been waiting." said the girl at last. Her voice was like velvet.

She could not speak, Rikua's voice was frozen. But she walked forward a little, and halted. The sound of running feet was coming. Not just one person. She grew nervous like it was a crime to be with this girl. She wanted to run.

"Cheza!"

Both Rikua and the girl turn to see someone running from the alleyway. He had wild brown hair, and was wearing jeans and a white shirt with a jacket. His sneakers pushed him forward to the girl without even looking at you. He grasped her arms, but not forcefully, and looked at her concerned.

"Cheza, why did you wonder off! Who knows what could have happen-"

She smiled and cut him off "This one is fine. This one knew she was here and came to see her. This one knew she would come."

There were silents as the girl Rikua had come to conclude was "Cheza" stared at her looking past the most concerned boy. That was when he final turned his head to look at her. She leave Cheza's gaze and look into the smooth, stern face, he never blinked….he never looked away from her eyes. But it wasn't a comfortable feeling looking into his blue eyes; they were like ice nontrusting and cold, with anger and hate flowing out of them into her own heart.

Time stopped as did the rain, until more voices came from the alley way to break his stare.

"He went this way! Come on runt lets get a move on!"

"Shut up I'm coming ok! Tsume tell Hige to stop yelling at me!"

"Would you both just shut your mouths? I can smell Cheza……she's right around the corner."

Three others turned ran from the alley just as the first did and came to a fast halt when they saw Rikua standing there watching. Each one had a different look than the other. One looked about the same age as her, he had a puffy yellow jacket and egg color pants. His matted brown hair (witch looked like it had never been brushed) matched his big hazel eyes. But the strangest thing was a huge collar that hung loosely around his next, like a dog's.

The tallest and oldest looking had white hair that resembled the moonlight in the night. The black leather he was wearing showed every mussel in his body, it even showed a scar on his chest in the shape of an X that made him look dangerous. Golden/yellow eyes glared back at Rikua that made a chill run down her spine.

The last one was a kid almost. He was young and looked very skittish from her to the rest of the group. His chocolate brown eyes were big and show every emotion he was feeling. And dangling from his right wrist was sparkling silver bracelets.

"Do not be worried, this one wanted to meet her. This one wanted to ask her if she would like to help me." said Cheza.

They all turned to look at her and the first boy looked at her confused. Then the smallest one stepped forward and smiled warmly at Rikua.

"Hey guys she smells really nice…..I don't think there is anything to worry about."

He looked to each one of them but no one moved or said anything. And none of them trusted her either. The young one looked angrily at them, then pleaded

"Oh come on guys, what's wrong with her! If Cheza came all this way to find her then she must be nice! Fine if none of you will say anything then I will!"

He turned to Rikua and smiled brightly "Well then let me introduce you to everyone (seeing as they all have their pride stuck in their throats).ok that's Hige, the one with the dog collar on. And this is Tsume here, (he then walks over to the white haired man with the X scar) don't worry he's a nice guy once you get to know him."

That was when Hige chuckled and Tsume glared at the young one. But Rikua didn't notice because she was staring at the other one….the one that would not stop staring at her with determined eyes. She opened her mouth a little then closed it unsure of what to say.

"My name is Kiba, if that's what you're wondering." he stated flatly.

She looked away from him then to all the others. "You guys aren't from around here are you? I haven't seen you before so where did you come from?" The young one opened his mouth to answer but Tsume stopped him.

"Let's find somewhere safe to discusse this……. I don't like the idea of talking in the middle of a city with people watching us." He growled looking up at a window where a old man was looking at them.

"Yes this one wishes to show her Kiba….she doesn't know what she is." said Cheza. That seemed to settle it for Kiba, he nodded then turned around, and he slowly walked away.

……the whole group turned on their healsand motioned for her to follow. Any other time and she would have never followed them but this girl somehow made Rikua feel different or more the same, which one she knew not.

They traveled farther and farther outside the normal city. With each step she became more and more anxious_What are they going to do to me? For that matter where are__they taking me_Then they stopped outside a run down looking home. No other buildings were near it, and no other forms of human life seemed to have been to this place in many years. Even the roof had hole among the many other problems

Once inside, the boys all relaxed and the tension in their bodies lessoned, all accept the one known as Kiba

"Well now that we are away from the crowd we can talk better. Oh by the way I'm Toboe, I forgot to mention that when we first met." Said the young one sitting down next to Hige and smiling brightly.

Tsume shot him a quick glare before turning to you. "don't let this runt fool you with false smile, 'cause we don't trust you as far as we can throw you."

"Tsume! Try not to be mean to people we you first meet them or they'll have a bad attitude towards you and besides as time grows she probably wont like you anyways!" laughed Hige. And Tsume glared back.

Rikua had enough and said breaking their fighting "Can someone please tell me who the hell you guys are and why you have brought me here!"

They all looked at you and the girl Cheza smiled. "This one wants you to come with us. This one believes that you do not know who you truly are and wishes to help you discover yourself." She said in a soft heavenly voice.

"But you haven't answered my question!."

"And you haven't answered ours……"said the boy from the shadows. He hadn't seemed to be listening to what anyone was saying but now he spoke. With intense eyes he walked towards her and she felt even smaller.

"w-what did you ask?"

"Why are you in this city, alone with no one to guide you? Can you not feel that no moonlight hits in the city or that the flowers are moving away?"

"What are you talking about? I have lived here for a good time and never have I felt anything, for that matter not even in my old home did I 'feel the flowers or the moon' so lay off!" she said boldly losing her fear.

Everyone looked at her oddly, like she had a misshapen face or something. But not Kiba, he was studding her intensely. Then Hige blurted out,

"What kind off wolf are you!_" _

Rikua stared at them wide eyed and afraid. _W-what the hell! Are these guys crazy! Wolves haven't been seen in over 200 years! No! I pushed all talk of__them out of my__life! I don't want to hear it!_

Shaking her head she backed up slowly "wolves what do you mean wolves... don't speak of those things to me………I …I can't go back to believing. I can't!"

They all looked at her disbelieving. How can she not believe in wolves? Kiba turned to Cheza and she replied "this one said she did not know…..you must help her."

Kiba gave a small growl in annoyance. The other three were muttering to themselves. So Kiba looked to each of them and nodded once, while Rikua kneeled to the floor holding her head.

_I can't ……..I just can't ………besides there is no such thing as a wolf. He told me there was no more wolves…………he told me._

That's when she slowly looked up to meet their faces, but the only thing she saw struck horror into her. Four huge dogs……no wolves… stared back at her.

* * *

well that's it for the first one! Thank you for reading it! The next one will be coming up soon so don't fret.This is _fullmetaldragon _here to bid you ado! flys away. **SEE YEA SOON! **

**P.s-any reveiws are welcome, even if you don't like something please tell me.thanks**


End file.
